Meant To Be
by LiveLoveLaughLife
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around mostly Jisbon, some RigsPelt, and some about the team in general. There will be fluff, angst, humor, drama, hurt/comfort, and most importantly, romance!
1. A New Year's They'll Never Forget

A/N: Hey everyone! This series of oneshots is the result of writer's block. I have so many Jisbon-based ideas bouncing around in my mind that I can't focus on anything else. My hope is that I get to 100 oneshots but I have no idea if it will actually happen or not. Some of these will be based on songs, not songfics, just loosely based on the song. I'm new at writing The Mentalist and I hope their not to out of character or anything. Please review, I love criticism and hearing what you think! Thanks so much! :)

Disclaimer: This applies for the entire fic. I don't own the Mentalist, never have and never will!

This first oneshot is set a little in the future. December 31st, to be exact. :D

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Lisbon glanced at the door, well, glared really. She was comfortable on her couch with a bowl of chocolate ice cream in her lap. She was in her pajamas for God's sake. Who would come to her apartment at, she glanced at the clock, ten minutes until midnight?

Of course, she already knew.

Sighing, Lisbon put down her ice cream and walked to her door, opening it to reveal a grinning Patrick Jane.

"What, Jane?" She asked. She placed one hand on her hip and tapped her socked foot. She wasn't in the mood for this.

"Pajamas, Lisbon, really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a bunny?" He squinted, looking closer. Lisbon crossed her arms across her chest, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Jane! Stop staring at my pajamas!"

"Sorry." His eyes were sparkling and his smile was huge. Lisbon knew that this was bad. "You're alone I presume?" He sighed dramatically and shook his head. "Lisbon, Lisbon. You really must stop being so predictable."

She scowled, and was taken off guard when he breezed past her into her apartment. She swiveled around, glaring at the consultant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Celebrating New Year's Eve with you." He grinned and held up a bottle of champagne that Lisbon hadn't noticed earlier. He glanced at it. "I think this beats chocolate ice cream. Am I right?"

Lisbon sighed. She shut her door and walked over to her couch, falling down onto it and giving her attention to the TV. Jane grinned, knowing that he had won. He gravitated towards her kitchen, and Lisbon watched from the corner of her eye. He reappeared with two wine glasses.

Lisbon would never admit it, but she was actually glad that Jane had come. Talking to him definitely beat inhaling a tub of chocolate ice cream. But then again, this was Jane. Who knew what kind of observations he was making about her? God, if the team ever found out that her favorite pair of pajamas had bunnies on them…

"Ready to watch the big sparkly ball drop?" Jane asked, making himself comfortable on the couch next to her.

"Yeah, I just can't wait." She said, lacing her tone with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes. "It's just New Year's, Jane. It's not a big deal."

"Au contraire, my dear Teresa!" His eyes sparkled and Lisbon shivered, enjoying the way her name sounded when he said it. "New Year's is very important. It brings us into a new year. Say goodbye to 2009, and welcome in 2010! A new year brings exciting things."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

Both of them turned their eyes to the television, watching as the cameras showed the big ball that would soon be dropping as they welcomed in 2010.

"Three minutes." Jane stated. Lisbon looked at him and couldn't help but smile. His eyes were glittering and a huge smile was plastered across his face. He looked so excited. It was adorable.

"You act like you've never seen that thing drop before." She motioned to the TV.

"I'm just happy that I get to bring in the new year with a great friend."

Lisbon blushed and looked away. Damn that man. He was always putting her in uncomfortable positions. But…she loved it.

"One minute!"

Lisbon had to laugh. He was a fully grown man who was acting like a child.

Jane turned his gaze on her. "Are you going to kiss me?"

Lisbon's laughter turned into a strangled cough. "_What_!?"

"Calm down." He laughed. "It's a New Year's tradition! You have to!"

"There is no way in hell—,"

"Twenty seconds!"

"Jane, I mean it—,"

"C'mon, Lisbon! Count down with me." He grinned. "Fourteen seconds!"

"You're not…you're not actually serious about the kissing, right? You just said that—,"

"Ten!"

"Jane!" Lisbon was flustered now.

"C'mon Teresa!" He elbowed her. "Count!"

"Six." She said dryly.

"Five!"

"Four."

"Three!"

"Two."

"ONE!"

The shining ball dropped. Confetti flew all over the place in Times Square as the consultant and the agent watched. Jane turned to Lisbon with a goofy grin on his face.

"Happy New Years, Lisbon."

He leaned in swiftly and kissed her. Lisbon stiffened. She hadn't thought that he was serious. As his hand found her chin and tilted it up, Lisbon felt herself kissing back. It was serene, despite the screaming and cheering coming from the TV. It was the most perfect of kisses, and he pulled away much too soon.

Jane busied himself with pouring champagne into glasses for them, and Lisbon was glad. It gave her a chance to calm her pounding heart and get a hold of her crazy thoughts. Jane handed her a glass and smiled.

"Cheers."

"Cheers." She mumbled, still somewhat dazed. They each took a drink.

Jane stayed for another hour, poking fun at Lisbon and enjoying everything that he did to make her blush. They laughed and talked about most everything and the conversation was easy and relaxed. It was a little after one when Jane finally stretched and stood up.

"I should get going. This was fun." He smiled.

Lisbon smiled back and followed him to the door. "Yeah, it actually was. Thanks, Jane. For being a friend instead of an ass." Jane chuckled and Lisbon's smile brightened.

"See you at work." He pulled open the door, and then turned back to her. "Oh, and Lisbon?"

"What?"

Jane leaned in towards her. He was so close that Lisbon thought that he was going to kiss her again. Her heart began to pound. She could smell his breath on her face.

"You look good in bunny pajamas." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and disappeared.

Lisbon stood in a daze for a second, before stomping her foot and yelling, "JANE!"

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! If anyone has any ideas for a oneshot, I'll be happy to consider it. Thank for reading :D


	2. Water Balloons

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I had this oneshot written already. It is pretty random. Haha. I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Jane."

Lisbon's eyes were wide, and she was terrified. He wouldn't. He _couldn't_. And if he did then she would _kill_ him.

"Put it down, Jane." She demanded. "Don't make me shoot you."

"You don't have any bullets in your gun. I took them out. My dear Lisbon, do you honestly think I would risk this if I knew you had a loaded gun?" His blue eyes sparkled. Lisbon's eyes widened in horror. Her gun had been her last form of hope. She was doomed.

Lisbon took a step back. "I'm warning you. Don't do it."

Jane took a few slow, deliberate steps toward her. Lisbon's back hit the side of a car, and she knew she was cornered. There was no escaping him.

"Jane, please." She was resorting to begging. Yelling, demanding, and threatening hadn't worked. Begging was her last option. Her green eyes fell upon Jane's hands, which were each holding a very large water balloon, filled with ice cold water.

Lisbon honestly had no idea how she had gotten herself into this predicament. She had come down to retrieve something, she couldn't even remember what, from her car. Jane had followed her, and when she turned around her eyes had landed on the water balloons.

Life was cruel.

Jane's smile widened and he tossed one of the water balloons into the air, catching it easily. Lisbon could hear the swishing of the water inside it.

"I'm your boss. Do this and I will kick you off my team." She threatened. Jane laughed.

"You'd never get rid of me." He called her bluff. Lisbon just scowled.

"I mean it! Put the damn balloons down, _now_!"

Jane grinned and pulled his arm back, aiming at her. Lisbon's eyes widened in horror. "If you insist."

****************

"He's a dead man."

"You said it."

Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt were all huddled around the nearest window overlooking the parking lot. They had seen Jane exiting the building after Lisbon with two water balloons hidden in his hands, and knew that they couldn't miss seeing this.

"Poor Lisbon." Van Pelt shook her head. "Maybe we should go down and save her."

"Are you kidding?" Rigsby exclaimed, glancing at the red haired agent with his eyes wide. "This is grade A entertainment."

"Jane's going to do it!" Van Pelt squeaked, ignoring Rigsby and staring out the window with wide eyes.

Cho pulled his cell phone out and immediately began to record a video.

"There he goes." Rigsby said. "He's pulling his arm back…and…it was nice knowing him."

****************

Lisbon screamed as the water balloon smacked her, breaking open and dousing her in ice cold water. "JANE!"

He took off running. He knew he couldn't out run Lisbon. She was extremely athletic. But he had to at least try. A few seconds later Jane felt the small woman crash into him and knock him to the ground. He rolled over, trying to push her off, but she was holding onto him tightly, lying on his stomach.

Jane grinned and held the second water balloon over both of them with one hand. Lisbon saw it a second too late, as Jane's free hand collided with the water balloon and water rained down on both of them.

Lisbon screamed again. Jane saw this as his chance to push Lisbon off of him and take off running. Lisbon took off after him once again, yelling, "I'm going to _kill_ you!"

The chase was on.

* * *

A/N: Haha, so I warned you that it was random. Please review and make me happy :)


	3. Sprained Ankles and Annoying Consultants

A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews!! I love them!

* * *

"For God's sake, woman, just give me the keys!"

"No!" Lisbon crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest. "You are not driving. I already nearly died once today, and one near-death experience is enough for anyone!"

Jane sighed. "You did not almost die. You just fell down some stairs because you just _had_ to tackle that suspect…it's your own fault, really." Lisbon's mouth opened to reply, but Jane kept talking. "Now, stop being so stubborn and let me drive!"

Lisbon didn't dignify him with a response. She just "hmphed" and looked away.

Jane ran a hand through his curly blonde hair. He sat down in the chair beside Lisbon and gave her a pleading look. "Look, Teresa, unless you want to spend the rest of the night in the hospital, just let me drive. I promise that I will obey every traffic law and I won't drive fast. Please?"

Lisbon bit her lip. Which was worse, spending the night in the hospital, or letting Jane drive? Sighing, and mentally preparing herself for what was coming, Lisbon held up the keys and Jane snatched them eagerly.

"You only get to drive because I hate hospitals." She growled. "I don't know why you forced me to come here anyway. People sprain their ankles all the time and they don't go to the hospital."

Jane rolled his eyes at her. "You complain a lot."

Lisbon glared at him. "I complain because if it wasn't for you then I could be interrogating that damn suspect!"

"Calm, Lisbon. You're in a hospital." Jane said. "Deep breaths. Ohhhhm."

"Can we go now?" She snapped.

"Of course." Jane reached to the side and grabbed a set of crutches. "Here—,"

"I'm not using those." Lisbon wrinkled her nose in disgust at the objects.

"You have to."

"No, I don't. Didn't you hear what the doctor said? As long as it doesn't hurt much then I don't have to use the crutches." Lisbon felt like she should stick her tongue out at him, but she refrained.

Jane sighed. "Fine. But when you end up falling and _breaking_ your ankle, and then you _have_ to use the crutches, don't blame me."

Lisbon glared at him and then shakily lifted herself from the chair. As soon as she put weight on her ankle she felt like crying out in pain, but she kept it together. She wouldn't let Jane know that he was right.

"Are you sure you don't want the crutches?" He gave her a knowing look.

Lisbon shook her head, to busy gritting her teeth against the pain to give him a verbal answer.

"Alright then. It's your ankle." He said, shrugging. Lisbon heard him mutter something about "stubborn woman" under his breath.

Jane directed Lisbon out of the hospital, wrapping his arm around her whether she liked it or not. If she tripped and broke something, he wasn't going to be the one to listen to her complaining for the next month.

They made it to the car and Lisbon got in, inwardly sighing at the relief of taking the weight off of her ankle. Jane shoved the crutches in the back and then hopped in the drivers side, grinning.

"I want to go back to the CBI." Lisbon said.

"You're going home." Jane told her, pulling out smoothly onto the road.

"Jane! I'm going back to work! I have so much to do, I can't afford to just go home!" She yelled.

"I'll take you back to work _only_ if you agree to stay on my couch." He compromised. Lisbon was ready to reply, but Jane cut her off. "Otherwise I'm taking you to your apartment and locking you in. You are a small woman with a sprained ankle, Lisbon, I think I can overpower you." Jane knew that that was a lie. Even though she was hurt, Lisbon was still a hell of a fighter. He bet that she could easily take him out.

"Yeah, but I have a gun."

"Just agree to stay on the couch."

"No!"

"Lisbon!" Jane whined. "You can have your laptop and your reports and you'll be perfectly able to do your work! All you have to do is _stay_ on the _couch_! And you should be flattered that I'm even offering to give my couch up for you. That should show you how much I care."

Lisbon glanced at him. It really looked like there was no way out of this. "Fine. I'll stay on the damn couch." She grumbled.

"Good." Jane's smile widened.

The rest of the ride back to the CBI building was spent in silence. As soon as they arrived, Lisbon took off, forgetting momentarily about her ankle, and nearly tripped and fell, which received a disapproving glare from Jane. The two made there way into the building and to their unit, Jane carrying the crutches that Lisbon refused to use.

Van Pelt was the first one to see them enter. "Oh, you're back!" She looked confused for a second. "We thought you would go home, boss."

Lisbon huffed and Jane smiled.

"Told you so." He grinned, then pointed to the couch. "You promised."

"I have to get my—,"

"I'll get it for you." Jane sat the crutches on the floor and took hold of Lisbon's shoulders, steering her to the couch. "You need to sit."

"Jane!" Lisbon argued, but allowed herself to be steered towards the couch. Jane waited until she was seated, arms crossed across her chest and a scowl on her face, before he picked up the crutches and sat them near the couch. Then he went into her office and grabbed her laptop, along with a pile of papers that was sitting on top of her desk. When he re-entered the bullpen, he heard Lisbon relaying the information about her sprained ankle to the team, and how he had made her promise to stay on the couch. Jane smiled.

"Here you are, my lady." Jane bowed gracefully and handed her her things. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

The next ten minutes passed in silence, with Lisbon typing on her laptop and Jane sitting at his usually vacant desk, his eyes trained on Lisbon. Every time Lisbon would look up, Jane would look away, and when he was sure she had gone back to her work, he would stare at her again.

Cho thought that Jane was incredibly obvious, keeping his eyes on Lisbon at all times. But at least Lisbon had someone who would make sure she wouldn't work herself to death. And, honestly, who else would have convinced Lisbon to spend the rest of the day on the couch? Whether Lisbon admitted it or not, Patrick Jane was good for her.

Van Pelt felt like she was back in high school. A girl and a guy are best friends, always sneaking looks at each other, but both are too oblivious to realize that they're in love with each other. She wasn't so sure that Lisbon and Jane were in love, per say, but there was definitely _something_ there. Whether it was just a strong friendship or a crush, it was something. Van Pelt felt like someone was watching her, and she turned her head to see Rigsby staring at her. She raised an eyebrow. What was with him?

Rigsby didn't notice that Jane was staring at Lisbon until he saw Van Pelt look at them and smile slightly. Wow, did she ever look pretty when she smiled. She had to be one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. The way her red hair shone in the sunlight…oh crap, she saw him looking. Rigsby grinned slightly and quickly looked away, and Van Pelt watched him with an amused expression and one eyebrow raised.

"Jane, c'mere." Lisbon said, pulling everyone from their thoughts. Jane hopped up and nearly ran over to her, something akin to an obedient dog. "Take these back to my office." She handed him a file of papers. Jane did as she told him to and then sat down on the couch next to her, causing Lisbon to scowl as she hit the wrong letter on her laptop.

"What, no thank you?" Jane asked, looking at her with mock-hurt.

"It's your fault I'm not in my office in the first place, so no, you don't get thanks!"

"You know, maybe they didn't give you enough pain medication. I thought you would be asleep by now."

Lisbon turned a glare on him and elbowed his side. "Shut up, Jane."

He just grinned.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when Jane saw Lisbon's eyes drift closed slightly. It took about five minutes until she gave in and fell into a deep sleep, her head lolling to the side and ending up on Jane's shoulder. He just smiled and wrapped his arm around her, softly moving her laptop and papers off of her lap so that he didn't wake her.

Lisbon involuntarily snuggled closer to him. Jane smiled down at her and then closed his eyes. Being this close to Lisbon was a feeling that he never wanted to forget.

* * *

A/N: Gotta love Jisbon! I honestly don't know anything about sprained ankles since I've never had one, so some of the things I mentioned might be wrong. But that's why it's fiction :). Leave a review to make me happy!


	4. Seeing Ghosts

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews!! I love them! This chapter is set a few hours after the end of Red Hair and Silver Tape, but if you haven't seen that episode I think you'll still be able to read this, if you don't want spoilers. Reviews are definitely appreciated :)

* * *

He was worried about her. There was really no other way to put it. He had never seen her like this before, and that was what was worrying him. He knew that shooting those two people had had an effect on her, but he really didn't think it would be this big of one. She shot people all the time, right? It was part of the job.

And so it was his worry that made him continue to pretend to sleep on the couch until everyone else left. Everyone except for her.

******************

Lisbon was sitting in her office, staring blankly at her desk. She felt sick, and angry, and depressed, and she didn't know why. She had shot tons of people before. It was always in order to protect either herself or her team mates. But she never felt this way. Sure, she was always a little shaken after taking another human life. But she hid her feelings, and after a little while, she got over it. She pushed it to the back of her mind and buried herself in her work so that she didn't have to think.

But right now she couldn't help it. Faces of the two she had shot and killed earlier swam before her eyes. She regretted killing them. Even though they were sick and twisted and borderline evil, she still didn't feel right about having taken their lives. It would have been better for them to rot in jail.

Lisbon sighed and pressed the base of her palms into her eyes, letting her elbows rest on her desk and her hands to support her head. The faces of all the people she had killed flashed through her mind. Some faces were blurry, the ones she couldn't remember very well, but others, like the ones she had just shot, were perfectly clear.

You could really never get away from death when you were in this line of work. They solved murders, for starters. But it was the feeling that came after the cases were solved. It was the way your heart ached when you knew that an innocent person had been killed because you weren't quick enough to save them.

It was the guilt, about killing and not being able to prevent the killing of others, which caused this kind of grief.

It was knowing that it was your fault.

"Lisbon?"

She jumped, so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Jane approach. She looked up, surprised that her vision was blurry with unshed tears.

She cleared her throat. "What?"

Jane wanted to hug her. She looked so vulnerable, something that was extremely, _extremely_, unusual for Teresa Lisbon. Her eyes were glassy, and she looked broken. Sort of like something had caused a great fortress to crumble.

Jane took a few steps towards her. Resisting the urge to reach out and touch her, he spoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked away from him. She hated people seeing her as anything other than the strong independent agent that she was.

"You saved my life, you know." Jane spoke softly. He knew exactly what was bothering her, and he wanted to make her see that it couldn't have been avoided. "So I suppose thanks are in order."

Lisbon glanced at him, and shrugged her shoulders. "What was I supposed to do? Let him shoot you?"

"You know, for a minute there, I really thought it was all over." He said. "I thought you left."

Lisbon swallowed, and glanced at him again, before looking away. "Maybe if I would have stayed then they wouldn't be dead."

"Stop." Jane said. His tone was so different from before that Lisbon looked straight at him, and he held her eyes with his. "Lisbon. We saved the girl. We found the murderers. Isn't that what really matters? The world's probably a better place without those two anyway. Stop beating yourself up about it. You did the right thing."

"Murder isn't the right thing." She said, staring at him. Her voice was full of emotion, and Jane felt like she could see into his soul. His mind flickered to Red John. Murdering him was his goal, what he was living for. His revenge was worth his life…wasn't it? Jane shook his head slightly. Now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Sometimes there's no other way." Jane made his voice soft. Lisbon looked down at her desk.

"You don't think I know that? I've worked at the CBI for years, Jane. I know that sometimes you have to kill them." She squeezed her eyes shut. "But it still doesn't make it right. And a little part of me dies along with them."

Jane stared at her blankly. That wasn't what he had been expecting. He took a step towards her, but Lisbon stood up. She swiped her hand along her cheek where a lone tear betrayed her. "Lisbon."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane took hold of her wrist when she tried to walk past him. "Let me drive you home." She turned her green eyes on him, and Jane once again felt like she could read his mind. "Please."

She didn't answer him at first. But, finally, she nodded. Jane placed his hand on her shoulder, just like he had done at the graveyard, and the two silently left the CBI building.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be a fluffy one, I promise! I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Please review, it makes me happy!


	5. Green With Envy

A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed!!

* * *

Did she dress too much like a guy?

Lisbon glanced down at her outfit. A dark green shirt with a black jacket over top, tucked into her black pants, and complete with sensible shoes. Lisbon realized with dismay that the only thing that made her look feminine was the way her curly hair fell around her face.

Damn.

Normally she didn't put that much thought into how she dressed. The point of her job was to solve murders, not to look sexy. She wanted to be seen as an agent, not as a woman who needed the big strong men to protect her.

And, honestly, she probably would have continued to not put much thought into her clothes if it wasn't for what she overheard when she was getting coffee. Jane was standing next to Van Pelt's desk, showing her some stupid card trick, when he complimented her shirt.

"That's a very pretty shirt, Grace." He had said, smiling his best smile at her. "It looks great on you."

After that, Lisbon had disappeared into her office, where she was currently, and began to think. Why did she care if Jane complimented Van Pelt's shirt? It was a nice thing to say, and it really was a pretty shirt, plus it looked good on the red-haired agent. So why did Lisbon care if Jane told Van Pelt that? Why did she feel…jealous?

_Because I wish he was complimenting me._

Lisbon blinked. Where did that thought come from?

"Lisbon!"

She jumped when her office door opened and the grinning consultant strolled in like he owned the place.

"Wanna see a trick?" He asked before she had a chance to yell at him.

"No. And how many times have I told you to knock!?"

Jane decided to ignore her question and instead raised one eyebrow and stared at her. She seemed to be concentrating on something. She always got a cute little scowl on her face and a small wrinkle between her eyebrows when she was concentrating hard on something. Jane thought it was the most adorable look in the world.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You tell me." She shot back. She leaned back in her chair and raised her eyebrows at him, a small smile in place on her lips.

"Well, judging by the way you were staring at your clothes, I'm guessing that you're thinking about what you're wearing." Jane's eyes lit up and his smile widened. "You overheard me complimenting Van Pelt's shirt, and so you came in here and began wondering if you look feminine enough. You want people to respect you as the strong agent that you are, but you want them to notice that you're a woman too. Am I right?"

Lisbon gaped at him. She knew that she really shouldn't be surprised by his observation skills by now, but she still was.

"I'll take that as a yes." He winked at her and turned to go. "Oh, and Lisbon? I never compliment you because you always look indescribably gorgeous, especially when you wear green." With one last flash of a smile, Jane left.

Lisbon smiled. She looked indescribably gorgeous. She'd have to make sure to wear green more often.

* * *

A/N: Short, but I like it. Now the question is, do you?? Please review and tell me what you like/don't like. If anyone has any ideas for oneshot please tell me! I'm running low on ideas and it's only chapter five. Thanks.


	6. Water War

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're amazing and I love them! This one-shot is pretty random and...well...I think random pretty much covers it. Haha. And don't worry, there's going to be some Rigsby/Van Pelt coming up in the next chapter or so! And of course Cho...there's no business like Cho business...:)

* * *

"Calm down, woman."

"_You pushed me in a pool_!"

"It was an accident! I told you that!" Jane exclaimed. Lisbon growled and Jane thanked all of the elements in the universe that there was a table in between them. The woman they had been questioning before the pool incident stood in the corner, looking afraid and slightly amused.

"Damn it, Jane, _LOOK AT ME_!" Lisbon yelled. She was flailing her arms wildly, sending droplets of water flying around the room.

Jane had to work hard not to laugh. Biting his lip to keep back a smile, he simply cleared his throat and said, "I think you're dripping on the floor."

Lisbon looked extremely frightening. Definitely not someone Jane would like to meet in a dark alley. Her fists were clenched, her teeth were bared, and she looked ready to attack. Her wet hair hung in loose curls around her face, and the dripping fabric of her shirt and pants clung to her body. If she wasn't set on killing him, Jane would have told her that the drowned rat look worked for her.

"Um, would you…uh…like a towel?" Mrs. Carter, the grandmother of their newest victim and the person whom they had been talking to earlier, asked. She was wringing her hands in front of her, and her eyes moved between Lisbon and the wet spot appearing on her floor.

"Yes, please." Lisbon said, never once taking her eyes off of Jane. He swallowed.

"Uh, Lisbon." Jane smiled tentatively, and Lisbon snarled. Well that approach didn't work. "Um." Jane tried again. "I think you better go outside. Mrs. Carter doesn't like you getting her expensive carpet all wet."

Lisbon's eyes flickered to Mrs. Carter. "I'm sorry." She told her, before sending another death glare towards Jane. "I'll go outside."

Mrs. Carter sent a half smile at Jane, silently thanking him for saving her carpet. Then she disappeared up the stairs to get a towel for Lisbon. Jane tentatively followed the angry agent out the back door onto the patio near the pool, careful to keep a safe distance between them.

Lisbon stopped near a small table outside, and crossed her arms. Jane gave Lisbon and the table a wide berth and walked near the pool.

Jane glanced at Lisbon. She was glaring at him with pure hatred. He grinned. "Your face is going to freeze that way."

Lisbon growled again. Jane felt like he was the mouse and Lisbon was the tiger. He wasn't in a good position. Maybe if he stopped taunting her then she would calm down…

Nah. Angry Lisbon was just too much fun.

"It really was an accident. I swear." Jane looked at the sparkling blue water of the pool he was walking alongside. "There was a bee. If I knew that you were standing that close to me then I wouldn't have swatted at it! It was a complete accident that I knocked you in the pool. And besides, what _were_ you doing standing that close to me? I'm the one who wanders off. Were you following me, Agent Lisbon?" Jane turned to look at Lisbon, but was surprised to see that she wasn't where she had been. "Lisbon?" He glanced around. She was gone.

Jane turned to face the pool, figuring that Lisbon had left without him. He chuckled to himself. Ah, well. He'd just have to call Cho to come pick him up. No big deal.

"Jane?"

Jane turned around, surprised by the voice. Lisbon stood a foot away, smiling sweetly. "Lisbon."

She took a step towards him. Her eyes were flickering dangerously. Jane took a step backwards and stumbled, nearly falling into the pool. Suddenly he realized what Lisbon was planning to do.

"It's so warm out." Lisbon took another small step towards Jane. "Perfect weather for a swim, right?"

Jane swallowed, his eyes widening. "Lisbon…don't do this." She continued to advance on him. "C'mon, woman, I didn't mean too! There's no need for both of us to get all wet. Lisbon...I'm sorry...look, I promise I won't hypnotize anyone for a month...Lisbon..._Lisbon_…Lisbon!"

She wasn't stopping. Jane had one option. He took off to the left, trying to run past Lisbon, and failed miserably as her body crashed into his and they both went flying into the pool, landing with a huge splash. When they both resurfaced, Jane wiped the water out of his eyes and glared at Lisbon.

"Damn it, woman! That wasn't necessary!"

"The hell it wasn't!" Lisbon yelled back. Jane splashed her and Lisbon squealed, turning away. Grinning, Jane began swimming towards the side of the pool so that he could pull himself out.

Being taken off guard for the second time that day, Jane felt himself being pushed under the water. Refusing to let Lisbon win, he wrapped his arms around her body and flipped himself, pulling her under with him.

For the next five minutes it was all out war in the swimming pool. Jane and Lisbon splashed each other and tried to push each other underwater, sometimes succeeding. Finally, Jane resurfaced, wiped the water out of his eyes, and began to laugh. It was just a chuckle at first but it grew until he was having trouble staying afloat.

Lisbon smiled, watching him laugh, before she dissolved into a fit of laughter too. They were two fully grown adults, she was a law enforcement official, and here they were, pushing each other into a pool of a victims family member!

Soon the laughing dissolved. It was then that they realized how close they were to each other. Lisbon's arms were around Jane's neck. She had put them there so that she could keep herself afloat while she was laughing at him…or, at least, that was her excuse. Jane's hands were resting loosely around Lisbon's back. They had migrated to the shallow end of the pool somehow during their water battle, and Jane could touch the bottom, but Lisbon still couldn't.

Before either one of them knew what they were doing, Jane's lips were inches away from Lisbon's. Both of their hearts were pounding. Lisbon's mind was going wild, telling her that this was inappropriate and she shouldn't like being this close to Patrick Jane, but for once in her life, Lisbon ignored her rational thoughts and instead focused on what she was feeling. Jane looked into her eyes, asking permission. When she didn't pull away, he took that as an answer and moved to touch his lips to hers. Lisbon's eyes slipped closed when he began leaning in.

"Oh dear. It looks like I'm going to need another towel."

Lisbon and Jane broke apart faster than lighting. Both were breathing heavily from the tension. Jane looked up at Mrs. Carter and grinned, having recovered faster than Lisbon.

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright sweetheart. Why don't you two come on out of there? I can make you something to eat if you'd like."

"No, thank you." Lisbon replied. Jane motioned for her to go in front of him on the pool latter and she did, pulling herself up and out of the warm water. Jane followed. "We really should get back to work and some dry clothes." Lisbon smiled at her. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Oh, it's no bother." Mrs. Carter smiled and waved her hand. "You two kids drive safe."

Jane and Lisbon climbed into the car and when Lisbon pulled into the CBI, Jane gave her an incredulous look. "Lisbon. Are you seriously going back to work soaking wet?"

Lisbon glared at him. "I wouldn't be soaking wet if it wasn't for you! And I'm just going to tell Rigsby and Cho to track down Gary Evans, and Van Pelt to find out if Katelyn Carter had a criminal record, then I'm going to my apartment to change. I would've called them to tell them this, but since _someone_ pushed me into a pool my cell phone is short-circuited."

Jane just shrugged and followed Lisbon into the CBI building, giving his hundred watt grin to everyone who gave them weird looks. When they finally reached the team, Rigsby was the first one to look up.

His eyes widened. "Boss? Jane? You're…you're all…," He spluttered. His reaction caused Cho and Van Pelt to look up.

Van Pelt's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and the usually stoic Cho dropped his jaw.

"What the hell happened?" Cho asked as soon as he recovered from shock. Van Pelt and Rigsby were still gaping.

"Jane." Lisbon said, offering that as the only explanation. She gave the team her orders and then turned on her heel and left, Jane following behind her. He glanced over his shoulder at the still confused agents and grinned, winking mischeviously.

"I couldn't keep Lisbon off of me. She's a feisty one."

"JANE!" Lisbon punched his arm.

They could hear him whining the whole way down the hall.

"Are they dating yet?" Rigsby was the first one to speak, breaking the silence that had settled over the shocked team. Van Pelt shot him a that's-none-of-your-business look, and Cho shrugged.

"I don't know."

"I wonder how they both got soaked like that." Van Pelt piped up, turning to face the two men. "I mean, it's not like its raining or anything."

"Dirty pool sex." Cho deadpanned.

Rigsby choked on his sandwich and Van Pelt's jaw dropped.

"Aw, man!" Rigsby exclaimed once he stopped choking. "I did _not_ need that mental image!"

* * *

A/N: In my defense, I _did_ tell you that it was random. Haha. Please, please, please review. I love reviews almost as much as Rigsby loves Van Pelt...and that's saying something. :D Thanks!


	7. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're amazing!! I really appreciate it!

* * *

"It's raining."

Jane glanced over at Lisbon, only to see her face wrinkled in disgust. She was glaring at the droplets of water falling from the sky like they had each done something horrible to her.

"You don't like the rain?" Jane observed, smiling. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and then turned back to the road.

"I don't have a problem with the rain. I have a problem with getting soaked." Her nose wrinkled again and Jane's smile widened. He loved it when she did that.

"Afraid you're going to melt?"

Lisbon punched his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt him, but Jane still whined. "Ow, Lisbon! What was that for!?"

"For calling me a witch!"

"I don't believe that I mentioned the word witch once in this entire conversation."

"You insinuated it."

"I did no such thing." Jane grinned. "I think you're a little paranoid."

"Shut up, Jane." Lisbon sighed, turning her eyes back to the window.

"Whatever you say, Elphaba."

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Soon, the two arrived at the crime scene. Jane parked his car and Lisbon stared out the window at the rain. She frowned.

"There's no avoiding the rain, Lisbon." Jane opened his car door and hopped out. Lisbon continued to sit in the dry warmth of the car, trying to map out the best way to run to stay dry.

Her door flew open and she found herself being pulled out into the rain before she had a chance to react. She screamed.

"Jane!" She tried to take off running, but Jane held onto her wrist, pulling her back and holding her in place.

"It doesn't look like you're melting." He grinned.

Lisbon stared at him. She wanted to be angry with him, but she just couldn't. The way he looked right now, blue eyes glowing and blond hair wet with the rain, she just couldn't find her anger. It didn't help when he smiled and pulled her towards him. His hands fell into place on her hips, and Lisbon felt her heart rate speed up.

"Loosen up, Lisbon." He pushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "You need to spend more time playing in the rain."

Lisbon spluttered, not knowing what to say. Jane winked at her, and Lisbon, still distracted by their closeness, didn't notice him suddenly move.

That is, until his lips pressed against hers.

Lisbon didn't know what to do. She felt Jane's hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. She had always wanted to let her fingers run through his hair. She was finally getting her chance. Lisbon kissed him back as passionately as she could, forgetting about everything besides just the two of them.

Jane broke the kiss first. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. Lisbon smiled back, unable to help herself.

"Look," Jane said, his voice soft. He nodded towards the side. "A rainbow."

Lisbon didn't bother looking. No rainbow could ever compare to the sight of the smiling consultant in front of her.

Needless to say, Lisbon no longer disliked the rain.

* * *

A/N: AU, I know, but who doesn't love Jisbon fluff? Or is it Jello now? Anyone care to tell me why it got switched to Jello? I know about the whole J and L sound like Jell thing but...what's wrong with Jisbon? I prefer that, personally...anyway. I originally had the kiss be Lisbon daydreaming but I changed it when I read a review that said how Jane and Lisbon never seem to be able to finish a kiss in a oneshot, haha. Please review!

Oh, if anyone was wondering, Elphaba is the name of the Wicked Witch in Wicked (the musical).


	8. Too Many Carrots

A/N: WOW! Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! I don't think I've ever gotten that many for one chapter/story before. Thank you so, so, so, so much!! =D I had no idea that so many people liked Wicked, haha. Anyway. This chapter is the Rigsby/Van Pelt one that I promised. It's really short, I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at writing Rigsby/Van Pelt. I think Jisbon (Jello, whatever) is more fun. :D Not that Rigsby and Van Pelt don't deserve some love too...:)

Thanks so much to Madaboutthementalist for the idea for this one!!

* * *

"Rigsby?"

He froze.

"Rigsby?" Her voice was closer this time.

Rigsby began to get frantic. He looked at the box on donuts in his hand, and with a pout he put them back in the cupboard. This was why he shouldn't have told Van Pelt about his high cholesterol. Sure, it was sweet that she cared about him, but _really_. Her care was going to _kill_ him.

If he had to look at one more carrot he was going to be sick.

"Rigsby." Van Pelt smiled as she entered the small kitchen. "There you are."

He grinned halfheartedly. Van Pelt narrowed her eyes.

"What were you doing in here?"

"I was just, um...," He mumbled.

"Donuts? Rigsby!" Van Pelt exclaimed. Rigsby didn't even bother wondering how she knew that he was after the donuts. "You have to start eating healthier. If you want a snack then eat a carrot!"

Rigsby groaned. "Do I look like a rabbit?"

Van Pelt pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "No. You look like a big baby."

Rigsby's mouth fell open. "But—,"

"No buts!" She exclaimed.

Opening the fridge, Van Pelt pulled out two carrots and held them out towards him. Rigsby took them, grimacing the whole time.

"I don't like carrots." He grumbled.

"Well you already ate everything else I bought you!" Van Pelt gave him a stern look. "The carrots are the only healthy things left!"

"They're the only things left _because I don't like them_!" Rigsby told her. He tried and tried, but he just didn't seem to be able to get his point across.

Van Pelt ignored his complaining and just rolled her eyes. She began to leave the kitchen, making sure to take the box of donuts with her, but Rigsby grabbed her wrist.

"Van Pelt!" He whined. "I haven't had real food for _two days_! I'm _dying_! I can't eat another carrot! Please don't make me eat these!" He waved his carrots around wildly.

Van Pelt smiled sweetly. "Eat the carrots or don't eat anything."

Rigsby made a sound similar to a whimper, and then sat the carrots down on the table. He huffed. "I guess I'll just starve to death."

Van Pelt laughed. "I don't think you're going to starve." She placed a hand on his arm. "How about you come over to my house tonight? I'll make you a tasty _and_ healthy dinner."

Rigsby smiled. "That sounds great. But…no carrots. Promise?"

"I promise." She rolled her eyes.

The two of them headed back to their desks, and Rigsby couldn't help but let his smile widen.

Maybe this diet wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think...I'm not so sure about this one. I said before, I don't think I'm that good at writing Rigsby/Van Pelt. Haha. Please review! They make me happy. :) Oh, if anyone has any ideas/prompts/anything they'd like to see a oneshot about, tell me in a PM or review!


	9. Double Date?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no! Now get out of my office!"

"Please?"

Jane batted his eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. The expression was probably the cutest thing that Lisbon had ever seen him do, and it took her a moment to regain her composure.

"I just want to go home!" Lisbon exclaimed. She tried to focus on her computer, but Jane was relentless.

"Oh, c'mon, Lisbon. It's just a dinner between friends." He placed both palms flat on her desk and leaned across it towards her. "I promise I won't seduce you."

Lisbon snorted. She leaned back in her chair, beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "You couldn't seduce me if you tried." She shot back. _Liar_.

Jane's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." Lisbon crossed her arms stubbornly.

Jane just smiled. "Whatever you say. Now, back to the matter at hand, please come to dinner with me?"

"I already told you n—,"

"It's been a hard case, Lisbon! You need some fun!"

"I have plans—,"

"Going home and watching Titanic for the fiftieth time does not count as plans." Jane grinned, pleased that he made Lisbon blush. He knew he was beginning to destroy her defenses. All she needed was a little bit more prodding. "It'll be fun. If you want we can invite the entire team."

Lisbon felt her muscles relax slightly. If the entire team went, then she would be fine. She could have a good time with the team. But being alone with Jane was what scared her. She didn't want to feel the things she felt for him, it wasn't like they would ever be anything more than friends. He was focused solely on revenge. So she didn't want to set herself up to get hurt.

Lisbon blinked and nearly fell out of her chair when she felt something tap her forehead. Jane grinned and pulled his hand back. "This is no time for dreaming about the things you'd like to do to me, Lisbon."

She opened her mouth to reply, and then what he said hit her. Her face went red. "JANE!"

He laughed as he left her office, strolling casually into the bullpen. He met the curious eyes of the team with a smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows, heading straight towards his couch.

Van Pelt and Rigsby exchanged glances while Cho raised one eyebrow at Jane, before deciding that he really didn't want to know.

Jane stretched out on his couch and let his eyes slip shut. He was going to give Lisbon five minutes to get her face back to it's normal color, and then he knew she'd be coming out of her office to ask everyone, excluding him, what they were doing tonight. She was so predictable.

Just as he knew he would, Jane heard footsteps five minutes later. He opened his eyes and smiled at the approaching agent.

"I was thinking that it would be nice to go to dinner to celebrate closing this case. Anyone want to?" Lisbon tried not to let her eyes flicker to Jane and his knowing smile, but she couldn't help it.

"Ooh, that sounds great." Van Pelt smiled. "I'm in."

"I'll go." Rigsby said, although he looked slightly defeated. So much for asking Van Pelt out.

"I have a date."

Everyone turned to look at Cho. He looked right back at them. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jane answered. He glanced at Lisbon. "Where are we going, Agent Lisbon? I think we should go somewhere fancy."

Van Pelt smiled and her eyes widened. "Oh, that's a great idea!"

Rigsby looked slightly put out. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was getting all dressed up just to eat. But Grace was excited about it, so he put a happy grin on his face and said, "That sounds cool."

"I was thinking more like—," Lisbon started only to be cut off by Jane.

"So it's decided! Fancy it is!" He grinned at Lisbon, and she scowled back at him. "There's really no sense in taking four cars. It's a waste of gas. Polluting the environment and such. Rigsby, you pick up Van Pelt. I'll pick up Lisbon."

Rigsby looked sheepishly at Van Pelt. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." She smiled. "It does make sense."

Lisbon glared at Jane, and he simply shrugged his shoulders and continued smiling.

"So where are we going and what time?" Rigsby asked.

"How about that new French restaurant?" Van Pelt suggested. "And we can meet there at 6:30. Does that sound alright?"

"Sounds perfect!" Jane clapped his hands together. "So it's an official double date."

Lisbon's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her cheeks immediately began to redden, Van Pelt avoided Rigsby's gaze, and Rigsby glared at Jane, who just kept smiling.

**********

Rigsby pulled up in front of Van Pelt's apartment a few minutes after six o'clock. He parked and began shoving food wrappers into the glove compartment. Van Pelt already gave him a hard time about how much he ate, he didn't need her to see the evidence of it in his car.

He climbed out and huffed his way up the stairs. Of course Van Pelt had to live in the one apartment building in all of California that didn't have an elevator. He finally got to her apartment, knocked on the door, and nearly fell over when she answered.

She was gorgeous. Her long red hair was loose, falling over her shoulders like a waterfall. She was wearing a white and red sundress. The top was white, with a dark red belt going around her middle. The rest of the dress had large red polka dots on it. Her shoes were white high heels.

"Rigsby? Um, Wayne? Hello?"

Rigsby blinked and looked at her. "Ah, um, sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "You look great."

"Really?" Van Pelt glanced down at her dress. "Do you think this is dressy enough for a French restaurant? I have something else, if you think—,"

"You look _great_." Rigsby said, smiling at her. "Don't change a thing."

Van Pelt smiled. "You're so sweet." She disappeared into her apartment for a second and reappeared with a small red purse. She shut and locked her door, and Rigsby placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the stairs.

_Hm_, Rigsby thought, _maybe this fancy restaurant thing isn't that bad after all._

**********

Jane couldn't stop grinning as he knocked on Lisbon's apartment door. It opened to reveal the senior agent, and Jane's smile disappeared.

"What?" Lisbon asked, seeing the sudden change in his demeanor.

"You're not planning to wear _that_, are you?"

"What's wrong with this!?" Lisbon exclaimed, looking down at her clothes.

"It's what you wore to work!" Jane exclaimed.

"You're wearing what _you_ wore to work!"

"No, I am not. This is a different suit. And I have a tie on." Jane grinned.

He pushed Lisbon into her apartment and shut the door behind him. His eyes travelled down her body. Her hair was curled, and it looked beautiful framing her face like it was, and her make up was much more noticeable than it was at work. Her sensible shoes had been replaced with black high heels. But other than that, Lisbon looked the same. Jane shook his head. "No, no, no. I know that you have dresses, Lisbon. Now go pick one and put it on. I'll wait."

He sat down on her couch and crossed his legs. Lisbon stared at him incredulously.

"You invite yourself into my apartment, you sit on my couch, and you make fun of my clothes! What the hell, Jane!?"

"I didn't make fun of your clothes. I just don't think that is appropriate for a French restaurant." He said. "Now go get dressed. We don't want to be late." He made a shooing motion with his hand and Lisbon scowled, but she knew that he was right.

She turned and went back to her room and began digging through her closet. She found two dresses, both of which she had bought and never worn. She held them up, trying to decide.

"Lisbon! Tick tock!" Jane's voice wafted in from the living room.

"Since you're apparently a fashion expert, pick one." She said, walking into his line of sight holding each dress.

Jane scrutinized both for a moment, and then smiled at her. "Go with the green and black one."

Lisbon disappeared back in her room and discarded the other dress on her bed. She quickly pulled on the green and black dress and admired herself in the mirror. The dress was short, ending just above her knees and hugging her body. The top of it was green, with off the shoulder sleeves. Good thing she had bought that strapless bra.

After touching up her hair and glancing at herself once more, Lisbon grabbed a black purse and left her room to find Jane still sitting on the couch.

"Let's go." She muttered.

Jane hopped off the couch and his eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of Lisbon in a dress. "You're beautiful." He said before he could stop himself.

Lisbon blushed and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

Jane walked up to her and held out his arm. Lisbon rolled her eyes, but took it anyway.

"You're _so_ chivalrous." She said sarcastically, as they walked side by side out of her apartment.

Jane laughed. "I try. Especially for you."

Lisbon's blush darkened.

**********

"Sorry we're late." Jane said as he and Lisbon spotted the table where Van Pelt and Rigsby were already seated at. "Someone wasn't ready when I got to her house." Jane winked at Lisbon and pulled her chair out for her. She just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"It's alright." Van Pelt smiled. "We haven't been here that long."

The team ordered their food and made small talk. Lisbon wouldn't admit it, especially not to Jane, but she was having a really good time. It definitely beat re-watching the Titanic. Rigsby was having fun too, even if he did have to dress up just to eat fancy French food. It was great spending time with Van Pelt outside of work, even if it wasn't only the two of them. Jane knew that everyone was having fun. He made a mental note to make them all thank him later on.

It came time for dessert. After scanning her menu, Lisbon decided that she didn't want anything. Jane got chocolate mousse, Rigsby got crème brulee, and Van Pelt got a simple piece of apple pie.

After the first bite, Rigsby decided that he didn't like crème brulee. He began to whine, and pushed it away.

"Here." Van Pelt said, taking pity on him. "I like crème brulee. Trade me."

The switched desserts and Rigsby grinned at her. "Thanks, Grace!"

Jane caught Lisbon looking at his chocolate mousse, and he smiled and pushed it towards her. "I know you want some, and I'm offering to share."

Lisbon started to reply, but then shrugged and grabbed her spoon. "Thanks."

"No problem at all."

After they finished eating and paid, both men insisting to pay for the women, they said their goodbyes and headed to their separate cars.

**********

Rigsby was sad to see the night end. It was fun, and he loved spending time with Van Pelt. He walked her up to her apartment and she turned around and smiled at him once they reached her door.

"Thanks for taking me." She said.

"It was fun." Rigsby smiled at her. He wrung his hands nervously in front of him. "Um, I was thinking that maybe we can, um, do this again some time? Except without Jane and Lisbon?"

"Like a date?"

"Well, no. Er, yeah, I guess. But it doesn't have to be. It can just be two friends going out to dinner and a movie or if you want it to be a date then I guess it could be. It doesn't matter. Well I mean it sort of does but—,"

Rigsby was cut off when Van Pelt leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled back slightly and smiled.

"I'd love to."

Rigsby grinned and pulled her close, sealing the deal with another kiss.

**********

"Ten bucks says that Rigsby and Van Pelt are making out right now." Jane said as he and Lisbon stopped in front of her apartment door.

"Don't be so childish." Lisbon said, but couldn't help but smile. "And it's none of your business what they may or may not be doing."

Jane pouted. "You're such a fun killer."

Lisbon smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up, Jane."

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jane asked suddenly.

Lisbon hesitated, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right…again, but finally she sighed and smiled up at him. "Yeah I actually did."

"Told you so."

"Shut up, Jane."

"You say that a lot." He observed. "Or else you threaten to shoot me."

Lisbon rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "That's because you deserve it."

Jane smiled, choosing not to reply to that. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the ride." Lisbon said. "And see you tomorrow."

Jane leaned in closer to her, his hands touching her arms. "We should do this again." He said.

Lisbon didn't reply. Jane chuckled. He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"And you said I couldn't seduce you. Ha!"

Lisbon glared at his retreating form, but as soon as she was sure that he was gone, she touched her cheek and smiled.

Peeking out from around the corner, Jane watched as Lisbon touched her cheek and smiled, before turning and entering her apartment. He grinned. Whether she admitted it or not, she _so_ wanted him.

* * *

A/N: This one was a lot of fun to write! I hope it was fun to read too. Please review. Thanks! :)


	10. On My Own

A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews! I know I probably sound like a broken record because I say this at the start of every single chapter, but it's true! I wish I could reply to all of you personally but I just don't have time. So thanks so much!! I'm going to give you fair warning, this chapter is pretty depressing and angsty.

* * *

He had left. Just disappeared. He hadn't even had the decency of telling her that he was leaving. The all knew why he left, he got a lead on Red John, but would it have really been so difficult to tell them? To save them from worrying about whether he was dead or not?

And then, exactly one week later, he was back, lying on his couch and smiling like nothing had happened. The team had all accepted him back, except for Lisbon. She felt betrayed, even though she knew that Red John was Jane's number one priority, she was still hurt when he just up and left.

It was late that night, and Lisbon was still sitting in her office, trying to focus on her work but getting too distracted by her thoughts. She felt someone looking at her, and wasn't surprised to see Jane standing in the doorway of her office.

"What?" She snapped.

Jane entered slowly, staring at her. "You're angry." He observed.

Lisbon glared at him. "No, really? I guess you have to be a psychic to notice that, huh?"

"Lisbon—,"

"Save it, Jane. I don't want excuses." She shook her head. "I want to finish my work and go home."

Instead of leaving, Jane just walked nearer to her desk. "I don't understand. Why are you angry? You know that the whole reason I'm here is so that I can find and kill that bastard. I told you that, you _understood_ that."

"But couldn't you have said something? Couldn't you have at least walked in here and said "hey Lisbon, I'm leaving to go kill Red John!"? No! All you did was disappear. We were all worried. We didn't know if something happened to you, or what. You can't just do that, Jane. Not when you have commitments and people who care about you—,"

"Red John is my first priority. You know that." His voice was low, and Lisbon felt like someone slapped her.

She glared at him, fire burning in her eyes. The sudden quiet of the office was broken only by the sound of their breathing.

"Get out." Lisbon growled finally. "Get out of my office."

She wasn't kidding. But Jane didn't move.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to try and stop me." He said, gazing at her. "I didn't want you to follow me. I didn't tell you for your own good, Lisbon. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"You hurt the whole team by disappearing." She nearly whispered. She wanted to add that he also broke her heart, but he didn't need to know that. Even though she was sure that he probably already did.

"And I'm sorry for that. But I—,"

"You know what? I don't care anymore, Jane. Go kill Red John. Go become a monster just like the ones we put behind bars." She stood up suddenly. "I'm done trying to convince you that there's more important things to life. I'm sick of trying to save you from yourself. I'm finished."

Jane stared at her. "Lisbon—,"

"Goodnight." She pushed past him, walking quickly towards the elevator.

Jane followed her half way and then stopped, just watching her go. "Teresa. Please…,"

She entered the elevator and then she was gone. Jane sighed and sat down on the nearest chair to him. What had he done?

Lisbon leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator, letting the tears fall freely. Damn it, why was she crying over this man? It wasn't her problem if he threw his life away. It didn't matter what she felt for him. It didn't matter if she loved him or not. He didn't care.

Red John was his life. There was no room for her.

* * *

A/N: Please review!!

Inspired by On My Own from Les Miserables.


	11. Sharing Memories in the Moonlight

A/N: First of all, sorry for the delay! I couldn't think of anything to write (I was being a little overly obsessive with Bones, and every single story idea for Lisbon and Jane turned into Booth and Brennan) and I decided to devote the entire week to starting my AP homework, which I've been procrastinating on...Anyway, enough of my excuses! I'm sure you'd rather read the story than my rambling, so I'm shutting up now.

OH! I almost forgot! I have over 100 reviews!!!! That's never happened to me before!! I'm so happy! Thanks SO much. You're all the BEST!!!

* * *

"Why are we stopping?"

Jane glanced at the half asleep agent sitting in the passenger seat of his car. "Open your eyes, Lisbon."

"No." She mumbled. "Too tired."

Jane smiled and reached over, tucking her hair behind her ear. Just as he knew would happen, her eyes opened when she felt his touch.

"Can we go?" She grumbled. "I'd like to get home sometime tonight."

"You act like it's my fault that it so long to talk to Mr. Peterson."

"Maybe because it _is_ your fault!"

"Oh now shush Lisbon. You're ruining the romantic view."

"The…," She trailed off as she finally looked out the window of the car. Her breath caught in her throat. It was amazing.

"Now I bet you wish you would have listened to me when I told you to open your eyes." Jane said, smiling.

Lisbon didn't respond. She just continued staring at the stars that seemed to stretch on forever, until they finally met with the dark ocean. It was something she couldn't remember having ever seen before, even though she had lived in California her entire life. Sure, she had seen the ocean at night time, but she didn't remember it as being this amazing.

"Wow." She breathed, tearing her eyes off of the sight in front of her so that she could look at Jane.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He looked at her, still smiling. The pale light from the moon made his eyes glow. The way it illuminated his face was nearly as amazing as the ocean and stars.

"Yeah." Lisbon looked up at the stars. "It really is."

Jane chuckled quietly. When he spoke his voice was nearly a whisper. "I wasn't talking about the stars or the ocean."

Lisbon's eyes widened and she looked over at him, but he was already gone, the door slamming. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, and then she felt her door open. Jane appeared, grinning. He held out his hand.

"Coming?"

"But—," She didn't have much time to make an argument as Jane took hold of her hand and pulled her out of the car. He shut the door and led her towards the beach. "What are you doing? I'm tired, Jane, I want to go home. I don't have time for your stupid games."

"You really want to miss this opportunity? Admit it, Lisbon. How many times have you just stopped your everyday life and looked up at the stars, or paid attention to the way the ocean breeze felt against your skin?" He glanced at her. "You never stop to smell the roses."

She glanced sideways at him, swallowing her retort as she realized that he was right. She decided to not reply, and instead fell into step beside him as they made their way towards the ocean.

"My daughter," Jane said suddenly after a few moments of silence, not faltering in his steps. Lisbon did, taken off guard. She turned her surprised eyes on him, but he was staring at the crash of the waves against the beach. "She loved the beach. She'd wake my wife and me up at the crack of dawn, throwing shovels and buckets at us, begging to go swim in the ocean." He laughed slightly, and the sound of it tugged on Lisbon's heart. "We'd spend hours making intricate sand castles, only to watch them get washed away by the waves. But she loved it. If we would've let her, I bet she would've spent everyday at the beach, from sunrise to sunset."

Lisbon didn't realize that they had stopped walking. She couldn't wrap her mind around this. Jane was sharing a memory with her, a fun, carefree, happy memory that probably tortured him every single day. She didn't know what to say, how to respond to him.

A moment later, Jane turned his head to look in her eyes for the first time since he had began telling her about his daughter. Lisbon could read the pain clearly in his tear-filled eyes. This was so unusual, for Patrick Jane to drop the mask that he always wore. To let someone see the true him.

She wanted to hug him.

Lisbon swallowed the lump in her throat. "Jane, I—,"

"You don't have to say anything." He smiled, and the familiar mask was back in place. "I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. I'm sorry."

"No, I…," She trailed off, not knowing what she was going to say. She took a deep breath. "My brothers and I stayed at the beach all night once. My father…he was in another one of his drunken rages. Except this one was worse." She looked away from Jane, unable to continue with eye contact. "It was the anniversary of my mom's death. He was walking around, waving a gun in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. I was so afraid that he was going to kill one of my brothers. I wasn't worried about myself. Who cared if I died, right? But I had to protect them. I _had_ to. So we snuck out. We had no where to go…so we went to the beach. We spent the night there, watching the waves, talking, wishing that mom had never died." Her voice faltered. "When we got home we found dad, dead, on the floor. He killed himself."

Jane stared at Lisbon, who kept her gaze firmly on the ocean. He knew that she was scarred, that she had had a horrible past, but never before had she spoken about it. He knew that this was her way of reciprocating the trust that he had just shown by telling her about his daughter. He gave a little bit of himself up to her, and she gave some of herself to him in return.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon." He said quietly. He squeezed her hand, which he had never let go of since he pulled her out of the car. "I'm sorry about your parents."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry about your family, too, Jane. I'm sorry that Red John is still out there." She brushed away a tear that had escaped with her free hand, and then cleared her throat. "And thank you." She looked directly into his eyes. "For telling me."

He smiled, ever so slightly. "Same to you, Lisbon."

The ocean breeze whipped her hair around her face. Jane grinned as the seriousness of the moment eased, leaving the two of them near tears, standing by the ocean, in the middle of the night. He tucked a piece of Lisbon's tousled hair behind her ear and then sighed dramatically.

"I'm going to bring you to the beach again someday, Lisbon." His grin widened as her eyebrows shot up. "Maybe Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho too. We can have some team bonding at the beach. We both need to make some less painful memories, right?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes but did smile slightly. "Whatever you say, Jane."

Jane sat down on the sand and tugged Lisbon down with him, her hand still firmly held in his grasp. Neither minded. "We have two choices."

"Two choices?" She echoed, confused.

"Yes." He said. "Choice A would be to stay here and enjoy the stars, sand, and ocean. Choice B would be for me to take you home."

Lisbon chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't want to leave. Even though she didn't want to come here in the first place, now she really didn't want to leave. But then again, she was tired, and she wanted to crawl into the warm bed waiting for her at home. "How about choice C?"

"Choice C?" Now it was Jane's turn to be confused.

She smiled and nodded happily. "Yes. Choice C, we stay here for a little while and then you take me home."

Jane beamed. "I like Choice C."

"Me too."

They each lay back on the sand, feeling that it was still warm even though the sun had long since disappeared. Jane wrapped one arm around Lisbon without realizing it, and her head ended up using his shoulder as a pillow. They both stared up at the stars, listening to the other breathe.

This, Jane thought, was a memory that he was certain to never forget.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be fluffy and funny, but it didn't really end up that way, haha. Oh well. Thanks for reading and I absolutely adore the reviews! :)


	12. Kimball Cho's Bad Day

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Love them. I got this idea right after seeing Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince with my friends...I don't know how exactly this idea came to be, considering it has absolutely nothing to do with anything HP related, haha. Anyone else see the movie? It's my favorite of the Harry Potter movies so far (although the books are still way better) :)

* * *

If there was ever a time where I was terrified, truly and honestly terrified, then I'd say that this was it.

It was Jane's fault, of course. Why had I agreed to go along with another of his stupid hair-brained schemes? I was going to die in this room, that just so happened to be rapidly filling with water. Since I was, you know, gagged and tied to a chair, I couldn't swim. I was going to die.

I swear to God that I will haunt that damn consultant.

"Oh come on, Cho." He had said. "All you have to do is let the suspect outrun you. I guarantee that we'll find the actual murderer if you go along with my plan."

Yeah. Right, Jane. Not only did we _not_ find the actual murderer, but now I was going to die! How the hell I even got in this situation I'll never know. I did as he said (stupid, stupid, stupid!), and I let the suspect outrun me. I hadn't been planning on an accomplice sneaking up behind me and smacking me over the head with an umbrella.

_A freaking umbrella._

Couldn't they have at least hit me with a baseball bat or something? Maybe hold me at gunpoint? But an _umbrella_? _Why!?_ Maybe these bastards wanted to take away all of my dignity. I mean, if anyone ever found out that I was knocked out with an umbrella…there goes my tough agent image.

Jane would have a field day.

Oh, and where was Rigsby while I was getting tied up and gagged and being thrown in the back of a car? Getting a hot dog.

_A hot dog._

I am going to die because Jane is an ass and Rigsby was hungry.

Oh, hell. The water's at my waist now. I say that I have about five minutes left until I start drowning. If I could just get these handcuffs off then I could swim along with the water, even though my feet were still tied. But what good would that do? Considering that the room was small and there was no way out except for one door, which was bolted shut from the outside, I'd just be prolonging my eventual demise.

Damn it Jane.

Damn it Rigsby.

If, by some miraculous turn of events, I survive this, then I am shooting them both. Repeatedly.

Movement towards the corner of the room caught my eye. I squinted at it, trying to figure out what it was. Then I felt something brush against my leg. My eyes widened and I finally got a good look at the thing in the water.

It was a snake.

This situation just happened to be getting better and better. This is _exactly_ the way I wanted to die. Being taken out while defending some innocent bystander or while trying to find a murderer? Nope. No heroic death for me. I get to be smacked over the head with an umbrella and tied to a chair in a room that was filling with water. And snakes.

Was this, like, national make Cho's life miserable day or something? Cause it sure as hell seemed like it.

The water was up to my neck now. I had tried everything to get out of this mess, but nothing worked. I was a goner.

I closed my eyes and sighed, giving in. I thought about my family, how I'd miss them. I remembered all the good times I'd had in my life. I couldn't help but think about the team. Lisbon…I'd known her for a long time, before she became a Senior Agent. She was like family to me. Van Pelt…she was such an innocent woman, and caring. I hope that she realizes that Rigsby's head over heels for her. Rigsby…he was a good friend, a good guy. Even though he was partly responsible for my death, I couldn't hold it against him. Unless of course I survived, in which case I would kick his ass from here to China. And Jane…he was probably the most annoying person I've ever met. But, I do have to admit, the way he got under Lisbon's skin was pretty amusing.

I took one last deep breath of air before I felt the water rising over my head. Goodbye life.

And then, as quickly as the water had come, it was gone, rushing through the door and leaving me attached to a chair, dripping wet. I blinked the water out of my eyes and saw Lisbon enter the room tentatively.

"Cho!"

She was at my side instantly. Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Jane were all right behind her. As soon as I was no longer gagged I turned my head towards Jane and Rigsby.

"You better start running."

They both looked startled and then exchanged glances.

"Someone's a little cranky after a near death experience." Jane mumbled, clasping his hands behind his back and grinning.

I growled. Lisbon finally released me from the handcuffs and rope binding me to the chair, and I took off after Jane, who yelped and ran out the door, with Rigsby on his heels. They were going to pay.

Oh, they were _so_ going to pay.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	13. Childish Conclusions

A/N: Hey everyone! So...it's been awhile. Stupid life keeps getting in the way of fanfiction writing. Sorry for the super long wait.

This oneshot is set at the end of Season 1, maybe some time in Season 2 if you disregard the whole Bosco thing and Rigsby and Van Pelt getting together. I wrote it a really long time ago, I just never got around to posting it, that's why. This is pretty much just a fluffly oneshot where a little girl points out the obvious to Jane and Lisbon. Who can resist that? Haha.

Sorry for rambling. Please read and enjoy. Reviews are pretty awesome too! :)

* * *

Patrick Jane wasn't often taken by surprise. In fact, it had only happened a few times in his life. But as he walked into the CBI headquarters and towards his couch, he couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

"Um."

Van Pelt turned around to see the consultant staring dumbfounded at his couch. She smiled. "Sorry, Jane. It looks like you're going to have to use your desk today."

Jane glanced at her, and then back at his couch. "Van Pelt. I never knew you had a daughter."

Rigsby, who had chosen that moment to walk into the bullpen sipping a cup of coffee, began choking. When he recovered he looked at Van Pelt with wide eyes.

"You…you have a…a _kid_!?"

"Of course not!" Grace exclaimed. She sent a glare at Jane, and then looked back at Rigsby. "And be quiet! You'll wake her up."

Rigsby stood still, staring at Van Pelt with eyes as wide as saucers. "You don't have a kid?"

"Obviously not." Van Pelt rolled her eyes. "I'd like to be married for a few years before I even _think_ of having children."

"Then what is _that_?"

Jane placed a hand on Rigsby's shoulder and spoke slowly, drawing each word out. "That is a child, Rigsby."

"Well…yeah…obviously." He muttered. "But why is she _here_?"

Van Pelt sighed. "She's my friend, Rachel's, daughter. Rachel got a call this morning from her boss telling her that she had to fly out to Vegas to cover a story or something, and if she didn't go then she'd lose her job. She couldn't take Isobel, and she had no one to watch her, so I volunteered to keep her for a few days."

"Oh." Rigsby nodded, looking over at the young child asleep on the couch. He still seemed slightly dazed, but he made his way over to his desk and sat down. Jane continued standing there, pouting.

"I'm sorry about your couch, Jane." Van Pelt smiled. "You can have it back when she wakes up."

"Nah, she can have it." Jane eyed his desk, decided he didn't feel like sitting at it, and turned back to Van Pelt. "Did you tell Lisbon about her yet?"

Van Pelt, who had turned back to her computer, glanced over her shoulder at Jane. "Yes. She said it was fine since we don't have any cases right now."

"Ahh." Jane nodded to show he understood.

The next hour passed slowly, and uncomfortably, for Jane. He had annoyed Lisbon, hidden Rigsby's sandwich, flipped idly through one of Cho's books, and shown Van Pelt a magic trick. But still, he was bored.

It wasn't until Isobel woke up that Jane began to have some fun.

The girl, who had to be no older than five, yawned and sat up slowly. The first person she saw was Jane, who was standing directly in front of her.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"I'm Patrick. What's your name?" He asked.

"Isobel." She smiled. "But you can call me Izzy. Or Belle. Or Bella."

"Okay, Izzy." Jane grinned. He felt his heart clenching as the sight of this little girl with wide eyes, who was so young and naïve, reminded him of the young daughter he had lost. But he wasn't going to let that show. He'd just deal with the pain that spending time with Izzy was going to cause him later, when he was alone. Right now he was bored, and this five year old girl provided an excellent distraction.

"Are you hungry, Isobel?" Van Pelt had risen from her chair without Jane noticing. She walked over to where the girl was sitting on Jane's couch.

"No." Isobel answered. She looked around the bullpen and her gaze settled on Cho, who was pretending to do work while really listening to Isobel. She tugged on Van Pelt's arm to get her to come closer, and then whispered, "Who's that?"

Jane couldn't help but chuckle as he saw a smile tugging at the corners of Cho's mouth. The agent in question glanced up and locked gazes with Isobel, who smiled shyly.

"That's Agent Cho." Van Pelt said.

"Hi." Isobel smiled at him. Cho smiled back.

"Hi."

Pleased that she had met another person, Isobel turned around and looked at Rigsby. She cocked her head to the side and then smiled, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling him close to her. She whispered, without realizing that it was incredibly loud and that everyone else could hear her. "That man keeps looking at Gracie. I think he likes her!"

Jane laughed when he caught sight of Rigsby's large eyes. Van Pelt's face went red. Jane leaned towards Isobel and whispered, just as loud as she did, "I think you're right."

"Umm," Van Pelt clapped her hands together, trying to relieve the awkwardness of the situation. "Are you sure you're not hungry, Isobel? I could make you something."

"No thanks Gracie!" Izzy smiled.

"Apparently she's not hungry." Jane grinned. "Gracie."

"Shut up, Jane." Van Pelt mumbled and made her way back towards her computer. "Since I have work to do and you do nothing as it is, would you mind entertaining her?"

"You know, Van Pelt, you really need to start spending less time with Lisbon. She's rubbing off on you."

Van Pelt hmphed and turned to her computer, careful to avoid Rigsby's gaze.

"Who's Lisbon?" Isobel looked up at Jane.

His eyes sparkled as he got an idea. "Why don't we go meet her?"

"Ooh okay!"

Jane led Izzy towards Lisbon's office, knocked on the door, and then entered without waiting for a response.

"Hola, Lisbon. Someone wanted to meet you."

Lisbon glanced up from her desk and met the questioning eyes of Isobel. "Uhh. Hi."

"Hi!" Isobel smiled. "I'm Isobel. But you can call me Izzy. Or Belle. Or Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Izzy." Lisbon smiled. "I'm Teresa."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Lisbon sat her pen down on her desk and looked up at Jane. "I thought Van Pelt was watching her?"

"She was—," Jane started, only to be interrupted.

"Gracie is too busy with her boyfriend." Izzy's face twisted in disgust. "Eww they better not kiss!"

Lisbon blinked. "Her—,"

"She's talking about Rigsby." Jane smiled, and Lisbon nodded her head in an "I see" kind of way.

"Miss Teresa?" Isobel looked at Lisbon.

"You can just call me Teresa." Lisbon couldn't help but smile. The girl was too cute. "And what is it?"

"Do you like Patrick?"

Lisbon blinked, again. She hesitated before answering. "Well…yeah, I suppose. He's okay most of the time. When he's not being a pain in the a—butt."

"That's good!" Izzy cheered. "Because Patrick loves you too."

Now both Lisbon and Jane blinked in shock.

"Izzy, I don't think that's what she meant—," Jane started, but the energetic girl cut him off.

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Hey, wanna see a magic trick?" Jane asked.

Izzy's eyes lit up. "YES!!"

Jane led her out of Lisbon's office, glancing back over his shoulder to smile at the still-shocked agent.

*****

It was nearing nine o'clock that night, and Van Pelt hadn't left yet, claiming that she needed to finish what she was doing and that it wouldn't take her that much longer. Jane had gone to make himself a cup of tea, leaving a drowsy Isobel sitting on his couch, but when he returned she was gone. Setting his tea down and glancing around, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Gracie, where'd Izzy go?"

Van Pelt scowled. "Don't call me Gracie, Jane! And I thought she was with you." She turned to look at him with a horrified expression. "Oh my God. What if she went outside! Rachel's going to kill me! I—,"

"Calm down, calm down." Jane breezed past her towards Lisbon's office. "I think I may know where she is."

He saw the open door, and the sight of Lisbon holding the girl on her lap, sitting on the couch. Jane turned back to Van Pelt and smiled, "Found her."

Van Pelt sighed in relief and went back to her work. Jane pushed the door to Lisbon's office open a little farther and walked in. Lisbon didn't look up, apparently to caught up in her thoughts to notice.

A few minutes earlier Isobel had come into her office, asking pointless questions. She sat down on the couch and asked Lisbon if she would come sit by her, and Lisbon simply couldn't refuse. A moment later and Lisbon found that Izzy was out cold, arms wrapped around her. Smiling, Lisbon had tentatively stroked the girls hair.

Feelings that Lisbon never knew she had swam around inside of her. Lisbon knew that she would like to have children, some day, but she had no idea that she wanted to this badly. Until this moment, her entire focus on life was her job. Finding a boyfriend, or even a husband, was second on her list. Having children was even farther down. But right now, with Isobel's arms wrapped around her, Lisbon couldn't deny the maternal feelings welling up inside her. She wanted children. She wanted a family.

"Someone's tired."

Lisbon nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sudden voice, drawing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Jane walking towards her, smiling.

"Damn it Jane, don't do that." She cursed. But she couldn't find it in her to be angry with him. Not while she was holding a sleeping child in her lap.

"Sorry." He sat down next to her on the couch.

Isobel snuggled closer to Lisbon and sighed. Lisbon smiled.

"I bet you'll be a good mother someday."

Lisbon's eyes found Jane's. "You think?"

Her words weren't sarcastic, she was just honestly wondering if that's what he thought. She wanted children, yes, she had just had that revelation. But the thought of being a parent was terrifying to her.

"Of course." He smiled. "Kids would work for you. You'd probably find a way to be strict yet fun. You'd be perfect."

"Thanks." Lisbon blushed. She glanced back down at Izzy, hoping for a change of subject.

Jane chuckled. "Apparently she thinks I love you."

She had wanted a change of subject, but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Lisbon felt her face reddening and was glad that most of the lights were out in her office. An urge to ask "are you?" overwhelmed her for just a moment, before her head came back to reality.

"She's just a kid. I don't think she knows that much about love."

"She knew that Rigsby and Van Pelt loved each other." Jane said simply.

Lisbon turned her eyes on him, and he smiled at her. Reaching out slowly, so that she would have time to pull away if she felt the need too, Jane brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. He let his fingers linger on her cheek. They sat in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other. There had always been a line that Lisbon avoided when dealing with Jane, but Isobel seemed to have pushed her over it.

"Lisbon, I—,"

Jane stopped speaking abruptly. He gave Lisbon a small smile and turned his gaze to the door. "Hello Van Pelt."

The young agent shifted her weight nervously. She had interrupted at the worst time possible. That was crystal clear.

"Uh, hi. Sorry for interrupting." She apologized. She really was sorry. It seemed like Lisbon and Jane were having a heart-to-heart. She had planned to slip quietly back to her desk, but of course Jane noticed her. "I just came to get Izzy."

Lisbon looked down at the girl in her arms and stood up, staggering slightly under the weight, and passed Isobel to Van Pelt.

"Thanks." Van Pelt smiled. "And Jane, thanks for keeping her company all day."

"It was my pleasure." Jane grinned.

They exchanged farewells and Van Pelt left, leaving Jane and Lisbon alone. Lisbon felt slightly empty without Izzy in her arms.

"I think I'm going to go too." Lisbon said, turning to look at Jane. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After watching her gather her things, Jane followed Lisbon out of her office. He smiled at her and headed towards the couch.

"See you tomorrow, Lisbon."

"Bye, Jane."

That night, as she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, Lisbon couldn't help but wonder. What had Jane been about to say, before Van Pelt interrupted? He had looked so serious. Lisbon rolled over and sighed. Apparently she'd never know.


End file.
